Transcription of the adenovrius type 2 early gene regions following infecton of HeLa cells will be studied. Polyadenylated and nonpolyadenylated nuclear RNA species will be identified and localized within the genome by hybridization to restriction enzyme fragments of viral DNA. Pulse label and chase experiments will be performed to study the relationship of RNA precursors, processing intermediates, and cytoplasmic message. A system using isolated nuclei from early infected cells will be developed to study the regulation of transcription and RNA processing; RNAs synthesized in isolated nuclei will be compared with those made in intact cells. The effects of protein synthesis inhibitiors on the transcription of early RNA sequences will be investigated. Analyses of RNA metabolism in various physiologic conditions should be useful in identifying factors which may regulate viral RNA synthesis and processing.